


Wicked Game

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Humor, M/M, Romance, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: – Я помню... – пробормотал Эклз в подушку, прикрыв глаза. – Помню, что у нас вроде как соперничество, что ты жаждешь прикончить меня и всё в таком духе. Но мы оба знаем – если это и произойдет, то в бою, а не во сне, потому что, несмотря на непрерывную череду твоих жертв... ты честный человек, Падалеки. Я перекантуюсь на твоем диване, ладно?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 15





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wicked Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800040) by [Lichterin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichterin/pseuds/Lichterin). 

_Дзынь-дзынь._

С недовольным вздохом Джаред поставил кружку и отложил книгу, которую читал. Слегка потрепал по холке Харли в знак извинения за то, что спихнул его с колен, поднимаясь с дивана. Обиженно заскулив, пёс улегся на пол у его ног и одарил своим лучшим щенячьим взглядом.

– Прости, приятель, это займет всего секунду, – заверил Джаред и схватил пистолет с журнального столика.

Джаред неслышно прокрался по коридору, но в дверь стучали так громко, что вышагивай он хоть в железных башмаках, его бы всё равно не услышали.

Через глазок он смог увидеть лишь макушку человека, предположительно прислонившего голову к входной двери. Джаред нахмурился. Он всегда с подозрением относился к незваным гостям, особенно если не мог их рассмотреть перед тем, как впустить. 

Стук прекратился, и человек пробормотал что-то, но Джареду не удалось разобрать ни слова. Он вскинул пистолет и открыл дверь.

Гость чуть запнулся на пороге, но затем восстановил равновесие. Выпрямился во весь рост и сразу же показался выше, чем когда стоял у двери.

С резким приливом адреналина Джаред инстинктивно наставил на гостя оружие, уперев дуло ему прямо в грудь.

Это был Эклз. Дженсен Эклз.

Взгляд у того был расфокусированным, а поза казалась неестественно напряженной. Джареда поразило не только то, что Эклз, как выяснилось, знает, где он живет, но и то, что выражение лица незваного гостя было каким-то другим. Знакомая бравада исчезла. И хоть он пытался держаться, Джаред не удивился бы, грохнись сейчас Эклз в обморок.

– Полегче с пистолетом, я здесь не для того, чтобы покалечить тебя, – сказал Эклз, шатаясь, и шагнул внутрь квартиры, не обращая внимания на пистолет в руке Джареда. – Или убить.

Джаред всерьез разозлился. Он – опытный киллер и должен был справиться с этой ситуацией лучше. Должен был восстановить свое самообладание – вообще не терять его! – независимо от того, насколько странным или нелепым было происходящее.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? – крикнул он через плечо и захлопнул дверь, пока кто-нибудь из соседей не надумал вызвать полицию. Рванув за Эклзом в гостиную, чтобы не терять его из виду, Джаред снова взял его на прицел.

Тот и не возражал. Просто схватил любимую красную кружку Джареда и допил оставшийся чай. Смерив гостя взглядом, Харли принюхался, попятился и свернулся клубком на своем месте в другом конце комнаты, продолжая оттуда с подозрением коситься на Эклза.

Джаред с раздражением уставился на упавшего на диван и удобно устроившегося там незваного гостя. 

– Я помню... – пробормотал тот в подушку, прикрыв глаза. – Помню, что у нас вроде как соперничество, что ты жаждешь прикончить меня и всё в таком духе. Но мы оба знаем – если это и произойдет, то в бою, а не во сне, потому что, несмотря на непрерывную череду твоих жертв... ты честный человек, Падалеки. Я перекантуюсь на твоем диване, ладно? Спасибо.

Соперничество. Ну да, конечно. Именно Эклз постоянно мешал ему, а не наоборот. Джаред был бы счастлив никогда его больше не видеть.

Постояв так… какое-то время – у Джареда было прекрасное чувство времени, по крайней мере, ему хотелось так думать – в конце концов, он всё-таки опустил пистолет, когда Эклз захрапел.

Харли еще раз заскулил, и Джаред наконец осмелился отвести взгляд от развалившегося на диване незваного гостя, чтобы взглянуть на пса. 

– Давай, приятель, сегодня ты спишь в моей постели.

Харли повел ушами. Пусть он был и не лучшим сторожевым псом, но Джаред твердо верил, что он всё понимает. Просто он умный пёс. По крайней мере, большую часть времени.

– Пойдем, Харли, – позвал Джаред, и пёс побежал за ним в спальню, как послушный мальчик. – Жаль, что наш вечер так прервали, – Джаред опустился на колени, чтобы почесать его за ухом. – Значит, просто поваляемся на кровати, хорошо?

Тихо гавкнув, Харли запрыгнул на постель, виляя хвостом и ожидая, когда Джаред уляжется рядом. 

– Я сейчас вернусь, хорошо, приятель? Оставайся здесь, Харли.

Джаред вернулся в гостиную и минуту постоял рядом с Эклзом, чтобы убедиться, что тот действительно спит. Затем собрал все спрятанное в комнате вооружение. Ножи. Один в ящике журнального столика, другой за диваном, приклеенный к стене. Если в доме живёт собака, никогда нельзя быть _слишком_ осторожным, с выбором тайников для оружия, особенно такого острого. Но всегда лучше иметь нож под рукой, чем сожалеть, что кто-то ворвался в твою квартиру, а ты не готов к бою.

У Джареда… было много врагов. Они появились одновременно с работой, по правде говоря. Дженсен Эклз был одним из самых необычных. Джаред знал, что у Эклза нет причин его недолюбливать. Ему казалось, что тот издевается над ним просто ради удовольствия. Он сбивал Джареда с толку. Но опять же, Эклз был _серийным убийцей_, в конце концов.

Джаред оставил опасную бритву под офисным креслом на случай, если она вдруг понадобится. Затем собрал все три пистолета в комнате, потому что доберись Эклз хоть до одного из них... Ну, короче понятно.

Не желая случайно разбудить Эклза, Джаред решил не проверять, не припрятана ли у того парочка лезвий. Он просто вытащил пистолет у него из-за пояса. Кобура же на его ноге оказалась пуста.

Уже вблизи Джаред заметил кровь на его одежде и понадеялся, что она не от свежих ран. Очень не хотелось чистить свой диван. В городе, конечно, полно профессиональных уборщиков, но его отговорки уже иссякли. Кроме того, это уже второй диван за год, и он все еще довольно новый. По крайней мере, на этот раз он не белый.

Джаред раздумывал, стоит ли ему связать Эклза (хотя, черт возьми, диван не лучшее место для этого), или просто надрать его блондинистую задницу. Но диван и, правда, был новым, и было бы жаль его портить. К тому же на сегодня Джареду трупов было уже достаточно.

Он вяло передернул плечами и пошел в спальню. Включив телевизор, прикрепленный к стене напротив кровати, Джаред подключил камеру видеонаблюдения за гостиной. Эклз не двигался.

Джаред забрался в кровать прямо в одежде, позволив Харли свернуться под боком. Стоило бы сделать кофе. Ночь будет долгой.

***

Джаред проснулся от толчка.

Дерьмо, он уснул. Один быстрый взгляд на экран сказал ему, что Эклз больше не в гостиной. Затем он понял, что Харли в комнате нет, а дверь спальни закрыта.

Его внутренности словно опалило каким-то жаром – и это было отнюдь не возбуждение. Джаред почувствовал, как паника охватывает его, мешая дышать. Эклз заходил в его спальню, пока он спал, ну или, по крайней мере, открыл дверь. Странно, что при этом Джаред всё ещё жив, но, возможно, Эклз хотел...

Если он что-то сделал с его собакой, Джаред прикончит его голыми руками. Разорвет на мелкие кусочки. Будет кромсать его до тех пор, пока… Харли залаял. О, слава богу, он ещё жив. И, насколько Джаред мог судить, это был вовсе не тоскливый болезненный лай.

Мозг Джареда отчаянно заработал, он вскочил с кровати и, схватив ближайший нож, подкрался к двери. Повернув ручку, он неслышно открыл дверь, ожидая, что на него набросятся, но единственное что его сразило, – это запах кофе.

Он крался по коридору, ненавидя тот факт, что не чувствовал себя в безопасности в родных стенах. Дом всегда был для него убежищем, наполненным обнимашками с Харли, хорошими книгами и фильмами. Дома Джаред никогда не думал о работе. И всегда следил за тем, чтобы у него оставалось достаточно времени для Харли. Если Эклз что-то с ним сделал...

На мгновение Джаред закрыл глаза и сглотнул. Вот почему не стоит смешивать личное с профессиональным. _Особенно_ с его родом занятий. Но он не мог думать об этом сейчас. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться и держать свои эмоции под контролем.

Шум шел из кухни. Дверь была приоткрыта.

Боже, он должен был взять пистолет. Идиот.

Толкнув дверь, он сразу заметил, что Эклз стоит к нему спиной, и с трудом поборол желание укрыться за дверным косяком.  
Нужно было напасть прямо сейчас, прежде чем Эклз сможет развернуться и выстрелить. Но его взгляд упал на Харли, евшего что-то из своей миски.

– Харли, – позвал Джаред с явным облегчением в голосе. Пёс мельком взглянул на него и снова вернулся к еде. Ему нужно было остановить Харли, еда могла быть отравлена, но в этот момент Эклз обернулся, и в его руке был не пистолет, а что-то серебряное. Держа перед собой прихваченный нож, Джаред крикнул:   
– Брось оруж… вилку?

Эклз стоял у плиты, на которой шипела сковородка. Он держал вилку и криво улыбался.

– Ты используешь вилку для сковороды? У меня есть лопатка! – почему это первое, что пришло в голову Джареду?

– Прости, – сказал Эклз и повернулся к плите. – Но яичница уже почти готова. Кофе, кстати, тоже, если хочешь.

Бред какой-то.

– Не собираюсь я есть твою стряпню, потому что точно знаю, что где-то здесь был яд. Учитывая, что это, ну ты в курсе, моя квартира.

– Резонно, – Эклз пожал плечами.

Выложив яичницу на тарелку и сев за стол, он макнул в яйцо кусок хлеба. Джаред замер в дверях, наблюдая за ним.  
Потом опустил нож. Отсутствие реакции Эклза заставляло нервничать больше, чем его присутствие здесь вообще. Он вел себя так беззаботно, словно находится не в квартире своего врага, _хотя именно так и было_.

Как, черт возьми, Джаред должен был отреагировать?

Харли протиснулся мимо его ног, выходя из кухни. Скоро нужно будет с ним прогуляться.

– Надеюсь, ты не причинил зла Харли, иначе клянусь богом, я… - начал Джаред, но выражение лица Эклза заставило его запнуться на полуслове. Он выглядел _обиженным_?

– Я бы никогда не навредил собаке, черт подери, – бросил тот. – Не такой уж я и мудак.

– Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? – спросил Джаред. Эта мысль преследовала его со вчерашнего дня.

Эклз пожал плечами, едва взглянув на него. Он уже съел половину яичницы. 

– Сам знаешь.

Нет, Джаред не знал. Он нахмурился.

– Ну, ты же знаешь, где живу _я_, верно? – спросил Эклз и скептически посмотрел на него. Джаред покачал головой. – Что, правда? Черт, я действительно надеялся, что ты когда-нибудь зайдешь в гости. У меня _обалденные_ ловушки, серьезно. Он ухмыльнулся.

Джареду казалось, что у него кружится голова. Он подошел к кофеварке и налил себе чашку кофе, затем плюхнулся в кресло напротив Эклза.

– За каким хером ты вообще припёрся сюда? – спросил Джаред, но его гнев уже стих.  
Эклз вздохнул. 

– Это слишком длинная история, которую мне бы не хотелось тебе рассказывать по понятным причинам. 

Джаред изогнул бровь. Да нет, он, конечно, не ожидал, что серийный убийца расскажет ему всё о своих делах.

– Суть в том, – продолжил Эклз, – что вчера меня накачали наркотой, и это было капец как странно. Головокружение, нарушение координации движений... Мне нужно было валить оттуда, прежде чем отключусь. И, ну, твой дом оказался поблизости, так что...

– Отлично, и кого ты притащил в мой дом?

– Никто за мной не следил.

Джаред тяжело вздохнул и подтолкнул свою кружку к Эклзу. 

– Глотни, – предложил он.

Эклз закатил глаза, но сделал, как ему велели. Он выпил почти половину кофе. Отлично, значит тот, по крайней мере, не отравлен.

– Спасибо, что позволил мне остаться, – сказал Эклз, закончив завтракать. – Знаю, что это… не самая обычная ситуация.

– Да, и не говори, – невозмутимо согласился Джаред. Он и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь сможет цивилизованно общаться с Дженсеном Эклзом. К тому же в собственном доме.

– Значит, – Эклз отодвинул тарелку, откинувшись на спинку стула, – ты читаешь «Виноваты звёзды»?

– Заткнись, это хорошая книга. – Джаред снова нахмурился, играя с ножом и вращая его вокруг пальцев.

– О, я вовсе не подкалываю, – сказал Эклз. – Я смотрел фильм. Но давненько уже.

Джаред очень явно представил себе равнодушное выражение лица Эклза во время просмотра этой душещипательной истории любви, даже в самом финале. Хотя сегодняшнее его поведение несколько не вязалось с предыдущим впечатлением о нем. 

Джаред всегда представлял его психопатом, получающим удовольствие от страданий других. Но, конечно, без их уже привычных, хм, личин, Эклз такой же простой человек, как и он сам. Частная жизнь вдали от всего, может быть, у него собака есть или девушка...

Джаред сжал челюсти и недовольно уставился на него. Ему совсем не нравилось, как менялось его представление об Эклзе.  
Он попытался вспомнить все те разы, когда Эклз становился на его пути, и это позволило ощутить вновь вспыхнувший гнев.

– Думаю, мне пора идти, – сказал Эклз и улыбнулся, но не злобно.

Джаред хмыкнул. Или же он мог бы убить его прямо здесь, нет свидетелей – нет проблем.

– Спасибо, что приютил меня, Джаред.

_Джаред_. В один миг его кровяное давление подскочило. 

– Падалеки, – выдавил он и встал. – Мы, черт возьми, с тобой не друзья.

Эклз тоже поднялся. 

– Конечно, нет, прости, _Падалеки_. Просто подумал, что после того, как я спал здесь и все такое, не стоит называть тебя по фамилии.

– Убирайся, пока я тебе глотку не перерезал.

– Конечно, – согласился Эклз, убирая грязную тарелку в раковину. – Кстати, может, вернёшь мой пистолет?

– Нет.

– Ну да, конечно, нет… – пробормотал он и резко вздохнул.

Джаред проводил его до двери.

– Милая квартирка, – заметил Эклз, изучая фото на маленьком столике в прихожей, где лежали поводок Харли и ключи. Это была их с Харли фотография, когда тот был щенком. Ситуация снова казалась Джареду чистым абсурдом. – Но я думал, что у тебя есть хорошенькая маленькая подружка или что-то в этом роде.

– Ну, как видишь, подружки нет, – холодно сказал Джаред.

– Что, ни одной знойной красотки в твоей постели? – Эклз слегка ухмыльнулся, и теперь он точно издевался. – Хотя признаю, ты живешь довольно скромно.

– Это не твое дело, – сказал Джаред и сделал шаг вперед, расправляя плечи. Эклз не выглядел напуганным и смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

– Значит, парень? – предположил Эклз, приблизившись. Джаред отшатнулся, а в следующую секунду его уже прижимали к стене. Его руки бессильно опустились, и он все еще держал нож.

– У меня... – у Джареда пересохло во рту. Должно быть потому, что от Эклза пахло засохшей кровью. – Мне вполне достаточно вешающихся на меня «девушек Бонда», спасибо не надо.

– Я и не предлагал, – заявил Эклз, задрав подбородок, и уперся руками в стену по обе стороны от лица Джареда, удерживая на месте. Джаред хоть и был выше, но чувствовал себя таким маленьким. Его от волнения бросило в пот.

– А я предпочел бы не делиться с тобой подробностями своей интимной жизни, – сквозь зубы процедил Джаред, но нехотя заметил: – Я не педик и на нехватку секса не жалуюсь.

– Бьюсь об заклад, тебе грех жаловаться, – сказал Эклз с хитрым блеском в глазах. Джаред чуть не подавился языком. – А ртом они хорошо работают?

– Отсасывают они лучше, чем ты когда-либо сможешь, даже с твоим рабочим ротиком. 

Сердце Джареда громко бухало в груди. Он реально сказал это вслух?

Эклз ухмыльнулся. 

– Да ну?

Джаред почувствовал трепет в животе, но отступать поздно. 

– Именно. И целуются они получше.

– Ты же в курсе, что они не всегда искренни? – Эклз понизил голос до едва слышного шепота и приблизился.

– О, никто из них не притворялся, уверяю тебя, – заверил Джаред. Ему пришлось отвести взгляд, лицо Эклза было всего в нескольких дюймах от него, и он чувствовал его горячее дыхание на губах.

Джаред облизал губы, боже, Эклз же не собирался его целовать? Он почувствовал, как кожа покрывается мурашками, а в ушах шумит кровь. Эклз что-то сказал, но Джаред не уловил суть и зажмурился.

А затем почувствовал прикосновение чужих губ, и следом сразу же язык Эклза настойчиво скользнул внутрь. Джаред поплыл. Эклз целовал его горячо и напористо, а затем, слегка отодвинувшись, прикусил его нижнюю губу. Дрожь удовольствия прошила позвоночник, а все нервные окончания покалывало от возбуждения.

Поцелуй был жестким и быстрым, а в следующий момент Эклз уже оторвался от него и сделал шаг назад, наконец, позволяя вздохнуть.

Джаред моргнул, его колени подгибались, а слов не хватало.

– И? – самодовольно потребовал Эклз.

Джаред тяжело выдохнул. 

– Худший поцелуй в моей жизни, – грубо припечатал он.

– Как скажешь, – дерзко усмехнулся Эклз и кивнул.

– Ты пахнешь смертью, – добавил Джаред, пытаясь восстановить самообладание.

– Как обычно, – Эклз хлопнул Джареда по плечу, от чего тот чуть не согнулся пополам. – Выясни, где я живу, и заходи в гости, – сказал он и подмигнул.

Джаред был не в силах ответить и лишь тяжело вздохнул.

Эклз взъерошил свои короткие непослушные волосы, еще раз хитро ему улыбнулся и ушел.


End file.
